Adiós, Londres
by FreeDom free -me
Summary: Edward vive en Londres, con su familia, y alguien descubre lo que son y muy a su pesar, tienen que marcharse de allí. De Londres a Forks... Reviews please.
1. Adiós, Londrés

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Aquel día fui con la noticia a Carlisle… se la había dado muchísimas veces, y ya estaba cansado de tener siempre lo mismo… 80 años con la misma cantinela. Lo peor de todo es que este lugar me gustaba de verdad.

Habíamos vuelto a Londres, evidentemente no era el Londres de mi juventud, de cuando vivía, pero no estaba tan mal, llovía el 86 del año, y yo disfrutaba paseando por las calles de Londres recordando los mejores momentos que tuve en vida, también visité el lugar donde antes estaba mi casa, ahora una gran finca.

Los recuerdos me alimentaban allí, y ahora nos teníamos que ir, y no había más posibilidades. Así que ahí estaba yo, delante de Carlisle, intentando parecer sereno y dueño de mi mismo, pero él me conocía, y que me mordiera el labio inferior, le izo sospechar de lo que tenía que contarle.

- Nos vamos – afirmó. Yo solo asentí sin pronunciar palabra ni con intención de hacerlo – No te preocupes, el nuevo destino no estará tan mal.

Yo tube mis reservas y no contesté. Esme se presentó con un folleto informativo de Forks, nuestra nueva residencia.

Adiós Londres y hola Forks

--  
Me habría gustado extenderlo un poquito más… pero es lo que exigía el reto del foro el lobo, la oveja y el león, llamado: "La calidad no viene de la cantidad, por favor y gracias".  
Sin contar lo que estoy escribiendo ocupa 199 palabras xD y representa cómo veía Edward las cosas… en fin es corto y me inventado que vinieran de Londres.  
Un beso enorme a todos y todas.  
Y dejadme reviews por favor, que sabéis que me encantan, ¿críticas, o flores?

FreeDom free-me


	2. Un lugar extraño

ADIÓS, LONDRES

Esme dejó el folleto informativo encima de la mesa de la cocina, y ahí estuvo varios días, sin que yo tocase nada. Al final me decidí a mirarlo, al menos tenía que saber lo que me encontraría en aquel lugar al que no deseaba ir.

Sin duda era un lugar apetecible, mucha extensión de bosque lo rodeaba y la cantidad de días nublados era mayor que aquí, pero aun así no había nada comparable con Londres.

Esme se estaba dedicando a preparar las maletas, no es que fueran necesarias, porque teníamos dinero suficiente como para vestir a todo el mundo, pero teníamos que mantener las apariencias.

Había pensado durante esos dos días en pasarnos por Denali, Alaska, a ver la familia de Tanya y pasar allí unos días, antes de sucumbir al horror de Forks. No me gustaba la idea de que fuera tan pequeño, siendo así la gente se interesaría mucho por nosotros, pero quizá que sea tan pequeño pueda traernos una ventaja, no es que fueran idiotas o analfabetos… que quizá incluso había algunos, pero en los pueblos no hay demasiados catedráticos.

Ahora solo debía hablar con Carlisle la opción de pasar unos días con Tanya.

Hola!! Vale, respondiendo a los reviews he decidido continuar la historia, porque se que tenéis ganas y en fin, a mi no me cuesta nada porque son capítulos cortos, creo que incluso me acabarán gustando. Estos capítulos que siguen ya no forman parte del reto, sí que si quereis puedo extenderme más, es decisión vuestra. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y ojalá me dejéis reviews… que me encantan xD ¿Flores o tomatazos?

FreeDom free -me


	3. Una última vez

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Carlisle, aceptó, era de imaginar, nunca pensé que pudiera tener un padre tan comprensivo. Hemos decidido irnos esta noche... y por supuesto he intentado demorarlo todo lo que he podido, pero la partida estaba prevista y era imposible cambiar el hecho de que nos hubieran visto. Quizá dentro de 100 años, cuando todos aquellos que nos han visto hayan muerto podamos volver y yo pueda volver a sentirme en CASA.

Antes de irnos no pude evitar ir de nuevo a ver aquella finca, donde antes estaba mi casa, no era lujosa, pero era lo mejor que podía pedir, cambiaría todo lo que tengo por recuperar aquellos tiempos y mi vida anterior.

En caso de poder ser mortal, al menos en condiciones humanas, podría valorar más lo que se me ofrecía, incluso la muerte, con tantos años por delante, la existencia deja de tener sentido y todo se vuelve aborrecible e insulso, como el arroz blanco sin condimentos o como la sangre de una persona ya demacrada por la edad a punto de fallecer.

Como cada vez que la veía, no pude contener las ansias de hacer una retrospección al pasado y ver más lejos de lo que veía entonces, el sol por las mañanas, y el olor a pan recién hecho de mi madre, los golpes de mi padre al cortar la leña y la sensación de tener una vida plena. Los ojos verdes de mi madre, mirándome con dulzura y la sonrisa benevolente de mi padre cuando hacía algo mal. Se que tuve una buena infancia, lástima que se viera quebrada por la peste y que el sol no durara mucho, sino que ese brillo que arrancaba reflejos de mi pelo se tornara plateado como la luz de la luna, y que desde entonces solo viviera una noche eterna, sin sentido, ni amor por nada. Pero sigo con vida… y eso solo se lo debo a Carlisle y a la inteligencia tan despierta de mi madre, y claro está al amor que me tenía.

Cuando llegué a casa las maletas esperaban en la puerta, y Esme ya estaba preparada con un abrigo largo y bonito que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, fruto del puro attrezzo.

* * *

Este más largo que el anterior aunque no demasiado, no quiero agobiaros con tanto texto, a la historia no le queda mucho para acabar, no me quiero extender demasiado.

De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews que me encantan, un beso a todos y todas.

Aquellos reviews que vean dirijidos con usuario de la página se lo contestaré a ellos mismos a los demás intentaré ponerlos aquí... si me acuerdo xD. Por eso si me olvido de contestaros a alguno, lo siento jijiji.

Y ahora os aviso de una megasorpresa, un monton de capis de golpe... ¿porque? pues porque reinicie el ordenador y no tengo la historia, y como no la quiero perder, la subo toda. Besos!!

FreeDom free -me


	4. Tanya

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

El viaje fue tranquilo, y no sucedió nada inesperado, apenas 8 horas en vuelo nos separaba de Alaska y de Tanya, que quizá pudiera darme un pequeño confort ante la desesperación que reinaba en mi interior.

Al llegar nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, y vino a mi corriendo y me abrazó cogiéndome del cuello, era una chica muy guapa, no podía negarlo y era capaz de mejorar el ánimo de cualquiera, siempre sonreía, no me preguntaba que me pasaba, simplemente esperaba a que yo lo contara por mi mismo, y estos detalles la convertían en una mujer muy especial para mi.

Yo sabía que su existencia no había sido fácil, y no había sido necesario que me lo contara. Ella y yo nos habíamos visto en varias ocasiones más, y aun recordaba la primera vez que le dije que podía leer su mente, los ojos le brillaron y se ruborizó levemente. Sabía lo que ella sentía por mí sin que me lo hubiera dicho, y he de decir que era un sentimiento muy sincero y poco superficial, pero que yo no compartía. Cuando me preguntó si podía oírlo todo, su cara cambio a la sorpresa, y después a la tristeza, no había tenido un pasado muy feliz, al menos no después de su transformación, ojalá en un futuro pudiera tener mejores opciones de vida, porque ella lo merecía.

Cuando vino a abrazarme la sentí cálida, como siempre, nunca estaba tan fría como nosotros, ni tan dura, pero tampoco tan cálida como los licántropos, olía a hierva, un olor que siempre me había gustado, se había esmerado en tapar su extraño olor, no era desagradable, pero si extraño, como el plagio de un grandísimo perfume, que olía bien, pero que deja que desear bastante en comparación con el original. Estos hechos me hacían pensar que muy probablemente, cuando estaba viva ella olería exageradamente bien.

- Anoche fui de caza, tengo para vosotros un tentempié, creo que os gustará. – sonrió y yo a ella, era fan fácil ser yo con ella…

* * *

Este un poco más corto, que el anterior, es mejor que vayamos despacio y no corra con la historia xD Intento mostraros un Edward normal, y con una personalidad sencilla, como a mi me gustaría que fuese cuando me lea midnigth sun.

Un besazo a todos, y como siempre, gracias por los reviews.

FreeDom free -me


	5. El secreto de Tanya

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Estaba en todo. Ellas tenían un modo distinto en cuanto a la forma de alimentación, habían abandonado la caza como tal, en lugar de realizar una persecución, los degollaba con tranquilidad mientras los acariciaba. Les tenía respeto, y yo sabía que eso era por su condición.

Le dolía profundamente tener que alimentarse de ellos, pero no veía más soluciones, era vampiro como todos los demás. Cuando llegamos a su casa vi la recolecta que había hecho. La forma en la que ellas vivían era distinta a la nuestra, la más mayor se encargaba de cuidar a las demás y de enseñarlas, y la mayor era Tanya. Incluso mayor que yo, ella llegaba a los 300 años y yo ni siquiera a los 100.

Tanya era una mujer con mucho más mundo que nosotros, incluso que Carlisle, tenía una ética más forjada, y un modo de ver el mundo que a nosotros se nos escapaba, a mí de hecho, a pesar de mi postura privilegiada para poder entenderla, no lograba comprender muchas de las cosas que ella hacía o pensaba.

Esme y Carlisle se instalaron en una de las habitaciones, yo me instalé en la de Tanya, al fin y al cabo, ella no la usaría.

Carlisle, había cumplido como médico, conociendo la situación de ella, se había preocupado en traer el suficiente sedante como para mantenerla a raya durante un año, eso le evitaría muchos problemas.

Cuando entramos por la puerta había sangre servida en vasos y una jarra llena, que humeaba.

- La he calentado para vosotros, servíos. Esta es muy similar a la de los humanos, no hay ningún animal mejor, después de esto solo deseareis cazar corderos.

Nos dejó allí, y cogió nuestras maletas para subirlas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Sus dos compañeras intentaron ayudarla, pero ella se negó y les indicó que nos vinieran a saludar, con cortesía. Estaba plenamente seguro de que las iba a enseñar muy bien.

Eran chicas inquietas, más de lo que había visto en la mente de Tanya, pero aun así poseían las formas cortesanas de la Edad Media, a pesar de que ellas no llevaban tanto tiempo muertas… quizá 150 años, no más. Aun así, mayores a mí.

Los días pasaron con la fluidez natural, y el horror llegaba por la noche al escuchar sus gritos. Ni la cámara acorazada, ni las cadenas, ni tampoco los sedantes hacían mucho, su debate interior no cesaba. Sus dos compañeras se mordían aparentemente las uñas – solo las rozaban con los dientes para no perder su perfecta manicura – mientras escuchaban a su mentora.

Por supuesto, ellas conocían su secreto, al igual que nosotros, pero eso no implicaba que se asustaran por temor a que el lobo la dominara más que el vampiro y acabara con ellas, aun así le tenían tanto respeto que la seguían en todo, y guardaban sus temores diciéndose que ella llevaba años de autocontrol y práctica. Hacían bien.

* * *

Cual será su secreto?? xD

Reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiii, en fin, me encantan, soy adicta a ellos. Pero sobre todo me interesan para saber si la historia os está gustando de verdad, sed sinceros conmigo jajaja, es la única forma que tengo de mejorar xD

Besines a todos!!


	6. La salida

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Uno de aquellos días me llevó a correr por los bosques, la nieve, no me extrañaba que llevara hospedada allí cerca de 100 años, porque era un lugar precioso y magnífico en todos los sentidos, y sin duda, hacía juego con su carácter. Claro, pero frío.

A pesar de la frialdad que tenía para controlar a la bestia durante tantísimos años, también demostraba ser una mujer cálida, y con un cariño hacia mí que rallaba en el amor. Tanto, que me abrumaba.

Ese día la miré a los ojos, le brillaban muchísimo, y los tenía preciosos, no había perdido del todo el antiguo color que se ocultaba tras el dorado característico de los vampiros vegetarianos. Verde.

Tuve el ansia de besarla, porque de verdad que me hacía sentir algo más allá del vacio de siempre, me sentía más feliz a su lado. Pero me retuve, no podía hacerla sufrir por un momento de debilidad, no estaba enamorado de ella, solo se había convertido en mi flotador, y besarla, habría supuesto hundirla conmigo.

Por eso, alejé lentamente mis labios y toqué su pelo, un tono rubio con pequeños matices rojizos que brillaban a la luz del sol, lo solté delicadamente en su hombro y devolví mi mano a mi regazo.

En ese momento vi de reojo que se levantaba del suelo helado lleno de nieve, y que venía para sentarse entre mis piernas, la dejé y la acurruqué. Estaba seguro de que ella comprendía mis sentimientos, y que los conocía mejor que nadie, porque la última vez me aseguré de dejárselos claros, y porque además lo oía. Pero para si misma, quería estar cerca de mí, no quería quitarse el privilegio de olerme y de sentirme cerca, a pesar de no ser suficiente.

Hacía que me sintiera mal, no poder corresponderla, y saber al mismo tiempo que se lo merecía, que no podía darle lo que necesitaba, y lo peor, saber que sufría por mi culpa.

Se acercó más a mí, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pétreo hombro, aspiro el aire a la altura de mi lóbulo y exhaló. Estaba cálido.

- No dejaré de quererte Edward, siempre estaré esperándote.

No me moví, solo baje la cabeza y miré al suelo, a pesar de las vistas sorprendentes. Ella aprovechó que había bajado la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La zona de ardió unos instantes, y luego recuperó su frio común.

No se cuantas horas nos quedamos así, tampoco me importa. Hacía mucho que había oscurecido y se veían las estrellas en el firmamento.

Ella miraba la bóveda terrestre. Yo estuchaba el lentísimo latido de su corazón, sabiendo que era imposible que latieran a la vez algún día.

* * *

Ais... me hubiese gustado que hubieran tenido un romance ellos dos... pero en fin... una lástima, se queda en eso chicas y chicos xD Por cierto, hay chicos que leen esto?? Quiero saberlo, ¿cuantos chicOs me leeis? Un review con "yo" me basta xD Chizá me llevo el chasco y no hay ninguno jajajajaja!!.

Gracias a los que me hayais dejado reviews o los que penseis en dejarmelos, ya sabeis que esto lo suo todo junto para no perderlo.

Notais como se acerca el final??? 10 capis, os aviso, no quiero sorpresas jajaja.

Muakis!


	7. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Le rugieron las tripas, no recordaba que ella también necesitaba ingerir un mínimo de comida al día. La moví ligeramente.

- Tienes que comer, es hora de irnos a casa.

- No, no quiero Edward – susurró

- Pero ¿por qué? Tienes hambre

- Mañana te vas, eso supone desperdiciar momentos a tu lado

Me quedé helado, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, al final siquiera me comprendía a mi mismo, ¿la quería, o no la quería? Estaba al 69 por cierto convencido de que no la quería, pero algo hacía que no pudiera evitar esa atracción.

La olí, me encantaba ese olor a hierba que desprendía, la tibiez que desprendían los poros de su piel, la sensación de tener a aquella mujer entre mis brazos me embargaba, y sus pensamientos me confundían en extremo.

Se removió entre mis brazos y se arrodilló mirándome a la cara, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Sus pensamientos se hicieron intensos.

_Se que no debo, se que sufriré, pero lo necesito. Necesito tenerle más cerca. Dios…_

Me besó, creo que jamás olvidaré el calor de ella, era especial, mis sentidos aumentaron fruto del éxtasis y de la adrenalina liberada, y siguiendo ese impulso, profundicé el beso, y lo convertí en pasional. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le daba esperanzas?

_Se que no me quieres como crees que merezco ser querida, pero no me pidas que olvide esto. _

El beso continuaba, se volvía más caliente y más húmedo, la cogí de la cintura y la apreté más a mí. Ella me cogía de la nuca, atrayéndome, haciendo más profundo el beso

_Ojalá no acabara nunca esto. Te odio por no quererme, y te amo por ser como eres._

La empujé hacia un lado y la tumbé sobre la nieve delicadamente, entonces aproveché mi posición superior, y me alejé de sus labios, dejando espacio para respirar. Necesitaba aire, metafóricamente claro, necesitaba alejarme de ella de verdad, Dios... yo no quería hacerla sufrir.

- Edward… - suspiró - ¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día? – tenía los ojos tristes y las mejillas encendidas

- No lo se Tanya – agaché la cabeza. Me sentía miserable, ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado llevar de esa forma tan ruin? Ahora sufriría más que nunca, y solo porque yo he sido un insensato.

- Te quiero

- Eres especial para mí, no lo olvides ¿vale?

- Créeme, lo tengo presente todos los días de mi vida… o existencia

Le sonreí

- No quiero que te vayas

- Lo siento Tanya

Se levantó del suelo, y me abrazó. La oí sollozar y noté sus cálidas lágrimas mojando mi rostro.  
Me sentí más miserable que nunca.

* * *

Capi... distindo... un Edward que pierde el control, Tanya que sufre... mal va ¿no creeis? Eso si, no pregunteis, no pienso hacer que estén juntos, quiero seguir un poco los libros originales.

Si me quieres dejar un RR te amaré eternamente y te regalaré la inmortalidad... sino... esta noche iré en tu búsqueda y me beberé toda tu sangre. jiji Vale, no os lo creais xD

Muaks


	8. Una estancia breve

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Y de nuevo, las maletas estaban en la puerta, estaba empezando a asociarlas como un augurio a la mala suerte. Y desde luego la tenía.

Ver sus ojos vidriosos, y la cara triste de Tanya me hacía estremecer, y desde luego, no podía olvidar el beso, estaba seguro de que jamás la olvidaría, no como alguien a quien se ama desesperadamente, pero si como a alguien a quien se necesita para ser feliz.

El camino iba a ser corto, al fin y al cabo no estaba demasiado lejos de Denali, y más a nuestra velocidad. Llegamos en 2 horas a Forks, allí estaba nuestra casa. La miré pausadamente y suspiré. A Esme le encantaba, a Carlisle también.

Cuando entramos había mucho que limpiar y ordenar, pero eso no era problema para Esme, en un par de horas habría acabado con todo, sería una contando con nuestra ayuda.

No me podía quejar del lugar, era bonito y agradable, pero no era Londres.

Todos los días salía a correr por los bosques y a perderme en ellos. Uno de todos esos días descubrí un prado, de una belleza sublime, exquisita. Era anormalmente redondo, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho adrede.

Entré en el círculo y me puse en medio. Olía a hierba, a Tanya. Parecía imposible que el olor fuera tan similar. Me abrumó aquella sensación, y no dudé en tumbarme en el medio y disfrutar de la brisa que movía las briznas de hierba. Me sentí cercano a Tanya, me sentí… mejor, como cuando estaba con ella, más completo, más feliz.

- Londres – suspiré

Era posible que en Londres no hubiera vivido mis años más correctos, cometí muchos errores e intenté enmendarlos. Hacer de policía nocturno no fue lo correcto, y durante las noches aun notaba el cálido y delicioso sabor de la sangre de aquellos maleantes inhumanos. Pero por suerte descubrí que yo no era mejor que ellos. Y Carlisle, tan bueno como siempre, como un buenísimo padre, me dejó volver como el hijo pródigo.

- Tanya – susurré

Cada vez que me acordaba de ella, o del último día en su presencia no podía evitar la necesidad de golpearme contra algo, lo habría hecho, de no ser porque no surtiría ningún efecto adormecedor para mí. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no parar jamás, pero esa acción tampoco me aturdiría lo suficiente como para no pensar con la claridad meridiana de siempre.

No había soluciones para mí, un ser inmortal destinado a vagar vacío el resto la existencia, destinado a sentirse solo porque no podía ofrecerle suficiente a la persona que le amaba.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, deseaba poder dormir, y olvidarlo todo, TODO.

* * *

Pobrecito, en el fondo, os juro que me da pena ponerle en esa situación... pero así es como técnicamente se sintió durante muchos años ¿no?

Ya me he alimentado de muchos de vosotros por no dejarme RR... y he dejado a unos neonatos muy monos por ahi pululando... ¿tu que quieres ser? xD

Muaks


	9. El pacto

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Odiaba la sensación del inútil e infructífero paso de los días. La de siempre. La sensación de no hacer nada, ni necesitarlo, porque yo tenía todo el tiempo de la eternidad era insufrible, agotador en si mismo.

Iba todos los días al prado, lloviera o no. Disfrutaba el olor que tanto me recordaba a Tanya. Y cada día me hacía la misma pregunta ¿la amaba o no? La sensación de necesitarla era fuerte, y poderosa, eso me hacía pensar que si, pero no era lo mismo que ella sentía por mi, porque yo más que nadie sabía como se sentía, como se le encogía el estómago y su nerviosismo constante, no compartía esas sensaciones. Pero la quería… a mi forma.

Todos los días me planteaba la idea de volver a Denali, aunque tuviera que estar alejado de Carlisle y de Esme, pero estaría más feliz y ellos sufrirían menos por mi, porque si, ellos sufrían al comprender que no era feliz.

Ese día llegué a casa, no sabía que hora era, y llovía mucho. Como siempre. Cuando llegué no tuve siquiera que fijarme en la expresión de mi padre, su mente lo gritaba a pleno pulmón y sabía lo que pasaba.

Los de la reserva, licántropos, nos habían mandado una carta, amenazándonos, pidiendo que nos fuéramos de allí para siempre. Carlisle, había redactado una nueva carta dirigida a ellos, en la que les decía que no éramos como los demás vampiros, que éramos distintos, y mejores. Que podían confiar en nosotros. Proponiéndoles un pacto.

La contestación fue exacta y precisa, un encuentro.

Acordamos unos límites, tanto para ellos como para nosotros, ellos no se acercarían a nuestra zona, ni nosotros a la suya, si alguien lo rompía, el tratado dejaría de existir y entonces habría una guerra. Forks, se convirtió en un territorio neutral.

* * *

Como os dije... basándome en realidades xD un capí y adiós a mi historia...

Porfa, porfa, porfaaaa, os ruefo que aunque no en este, en el último me deis una alegría enoooooorme y me dejeis muchos reviews xD

Muakis


	10. Epílogo

**ADIÓS, LONDRES**

Pasaron años… quizá no muchos… tampoco es que los contara pero nuestra familia había aumentado en numero de forma cuantificable, y si continuaba así pronto necesitaríamos otra casa más grande. Carlisle hacía lo que el más deseaba en el mundo, era médico.

Ahora yo tampoco era el único hijo de Esme, sino que éramos cinco, se la veía feliz ante esta situación. Yo me llevaba bien con ellos, en especial con Alice, esa pequeña granuja.

Pero a pesar de que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, todo era como antes, yo seguía visitando mi prado a solas, seguía recordando a Tanya, el olor a hierba me seguía inundando, y seguía añorando Londres. Yo por mi parte seguía sufriendo.

A Carlisle se le había ocurrido una "grandiosa" idea, que nos matriculáramos todos en el colegio de Forks… no se muy bien por qué, había dado mil veces lo mismo, y probablemente hasta supiera más que aquellos merluzos que se hacían llamar profesores. Pero la realidad, es que teníamos que fingir, y no lo estábamos haciendo, si no íbamos al colegio no pareceríamos normales, así que cumpliendo los deseos de Carlisle, nos apuntamos.

Teníamos una reputación perfecta, nadie se acercaba a nosotros, algo les decía que se alejaran, y es que en su subconsciente, sabían lo que éramos y sabían que no debían acercarse a nosotros. A pesar de eso, muchas chicas habían intentado acercarse a mí, sin ningún resultado, no me interesaban, eran tan absurdas…

UN AÑO después hubo alguien nuevo, una tal Isabela Swan. Un nuevo ser en el que centrar todas las miradas, me daba pena aun sin conocerla. Y sabía que sería como todos los demás…

Llegó una semana después de que nosotros nos enteráramos, veía su cara en todas las mentes… absurdo, patético. Muchos ya pensaban en como se la llevarían al baile… me asqueaban. Pero aun no la había encontrado a ella… me llevé una sorpresa cuando no oí sus pensamientos en la cafetería, a pesar de que ella me miraba…

Ese día volví a ir al prado, el olor a hierba, Tanya… me relajaba y volví a suspirar diciendo el nombre de aquella ciudad que tanto me gustaba, Londres… mi vida no era perfecta, pero al menos aun estaba vivo…

**FIN**

* * *

Vaaaale, que si, acepto que no os guste el final, sería divertida su relación con Tanya, pero no, este no es el fic que hablará de eso xD y probablemente, ninguno de los mios.

Respecto al secretito de Tanya... podeis saber más en una historia que estoy escribiendo, de capítulos muy largos, al menos el primero, que quizá se queda en one fic o en un long fic, pero el primer capi tiene 5000 palabras, así que... si quereis leerlo, si a alguien le gusta y me pide que lo continue, lo haré encantadísima, y sino se quedará en eso. Por cierto, podeis acceder a él dándole a mi nick que vereis arriba, ahí vereis mis historias, se llama "Tus colmillos no me hacen daño"

Un besazo a todos los que han leido la historia entera, tanto hayan comentado o no, eso si, el beso más fuerte para los que me dejaron reviews.

Porfavor, todos aquellos que me dejen un review y que tengan cuenta en fanfiction que lo hagan usándola y así podré contestarles ¿vale?

Muaks, y gracias por seguirme.


End file.
